Plastic Love
by moonbunnycherry95
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica de dieciséis años no cree en el amor. Sasuke Uchiha es un chico de diecisiete que acaba de regresar del infierno. Ambos pierden la virginidad el mismo día que se conocen. ¿Cómo terminará su historia?
1. Prólogo

_Nota: ¡Hola, muchas gracias por leer! Espero que podamos disfrutar este fanfic juntxs. Y sí, habrá lemon y escenas algo fuertes, por lo que quedan advertidxs. Pero aún así, espero que les gusté el primer capítulo, que a decir verdad, es el primero que escribo de SasuxSaku después de tanto tiempo._

Querido Sasuke:

Te escribo esta carta porque necesito cerrar este capítulo.

Quizás a ti no te importe, pero yo tengo que olvidarme de todo. Eso te incluye.

Rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos, creí en tus mentiras como se toma de la mano el primer amor.

Pero al mismo tiempo, me hiciste creer momentáneamente de nuevo en el amor, aunque fuera uno de plástico.

Todo comenzó esa noche, esa noche que perdí mi virginidad contigo la misma noche que te conocí.


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I: Karaoke

De pequeña había esperado un ángel guardián, alguien que pudiese llegar y acomodar mi vida. Verme como una princesa para poder subirme en el caballo blanco de mi príncipe, pero parecía que todo aquello era parte de una fantasía que no podría ir más allá de lo tangible.

**_Pero eran mentiras, sueños hechos polvo._**

Mis labios se fruncieron al sentir la fresca brisa de marzo, mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de flores de mi amiga, Ino. Llevábamos siendo amigas desde que tenía memoria, prácticamente desde que pudimos caminar y hablar; agradecía siempre la atención que me había dado desde la muerte de mi madre el año pasado.

Ino había sido la que me había forzado a levantarme de la cama y poner los pies al suelo, así como también comer. No podía ser más agradecida, ella también había ayudado con Sakutarō, mi hermano menor. La depresión era tan fuerte que no podía siquiera comer algo; tener dieciséis años y cuidar sola a mi hermanito era ya un sobreesfuerzo, contando que nuestro padre trabajaba arduamente en su propio buró de abogados en el distrito de Ginza. Llevaba puesto una falda de lana negra y una blusa rosada de cuello de tortuga, no era de mi estilo, pero mi amiga me había dicho que podría verme un poco más madura, aunque eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Ino se había quedado cuidando la tienda, su madre había salido a Okinawa para una demostración de bufetes y de flores. Aunque los Yamanaka tenía dinero, el negocio de las flores para ellos era igual de importante que las leyes, como para mi familia. En sí, Ino mostraba interés por la moda y el diseño de joyería, pero seguramente terminaría inclinándose por lo que su madre había decidido encargar el futuro familiar: organización de eventos. Aunque podía ver sin problemas a mi amiga organizando bodas.

Recordé entonces que mi madre antes de morir me había dejado un anillo de jade._ "Para cuando te cases…"_ es lo que mi mente podía repetir, pero el recuerdo de su rostro se había disipado en lo que parecía ser el aroma de los lirios. Mebuki Haruno había fallecido por un cáncer de mama que no había sido tratado a tiempo, cosa que todavía me pesaba en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Llevaba puesto el anillo en mi dedo anular, pero no había razón de presumir. Antes de morir, mi madre me había confiado que había descubierto a mi padre tener un amorío con una de sus secretarias, pero me pidió que no dijera nada. El duelo familiar de perderla sería suficiente que un divorcio. Lo que había ocurrido era que ahora no creía más en los cuentos de amor o siquiera la idea de un príncipe. Cuando mi madre murió finalmente, después de largos y dolorosos tratamientos, mi padre se encerró en su oficina con la excusa de que tendría que distraerse: pero yo sabía a la perfección que mentía.

Abrí la puerta de la florería, para ver cómo mi amiga se encontraba haciendo inventario. —¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? — sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en mi vestimenta, pero pronto sentí su aprobación.

—Tuve que irme en tren, pero llegué finalmente. — sonreí mientras le dejaba en el mostrador una bolsa de papel. —Hice una parada en Sephora, te conseguí el delineador—.

—¡Finalmente! Gracias, amiga, de verdad. — su voz se alzó casi como una campana, mientras buscaba el delineador en pluma que había conseguido a buen precio. Quizás eran las ventajas de que mi tía Tsunade tenía una tarjeta de regalo de la tienda y había decidido regalármela.

Ino llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y un suéter de blanco, con pequeñas perlas que sin duda la hacían verse sacada de alguna revista de moda. Ella era así, podía verse preciosa con cualquier cosa. —Oh, es verdad, ¿cómo está Sakurarō? — pronto se me vino a la mente mi hermano menor; con sus orbes verdosos como los míos, pero con la tonalidad del cabello más rubia, él se parecía más a mamá.

—Él está bien, ya pronto entrará a secundaria. — me senté en una de las sillas, disfrutaba de ver como la familia de Ino decoraba. Había enredaderas que caían sobre las paredes, mientras que se encontraba llena de flores exóticas. Una música suave podía escucharse igualmente.

—¿Tan pronto? Vaya… ¡a qué debes estar emocionada! — la sonrisa de amiga disipó cualquier pensamiento negativo que podría haber llegado. —En sí podría decirse que sí, pero todavía estoy un poco preocupada. — jugueteé con un hilo que se había desprendido de mi falda.

—¿Tu padre sigue sin llegar a casa seguido? — preguntó Ino con una completa expresión de angustia. La entendía, desde la muerte de mi madre no era precisamente un hombre modelo. La muerte le había cambiado.

—Sí— suspiré para dejar el hilo y después intentar sonreír. —Sakurarō está preocupado también, pero prefiero que esté ocupado en el próximo año escolar. — Ino me dio la razón mientras regaba una de las flores, yo suspiré y traté de calmar la ansiedad latente que iba en aumento.

_Si los príncipes existían…_

_¿Entonces por qué no aparecía el mío?_

—Tranquila, mira— Ino sacó de su bolsillo su iPhone, para mostrarme un texto. Me quedé confundida, pero conseguí leer lo que decía. —Shikamaru me mando esto, dice que podemos ir al Karaoke y de ahí a una fiesta. Se supone que Tenten ha conseguido casa sola y quiere hacer una fiesta previa al inicio de clases. ¿Te parece? Podemos distraerte, quizás hasta te pueda presentar a alguien — no era muy fanática de fiestas, pero la expresión de mi amiga era demasiado animada, no quería ser aguafiestas.

_Qué buena broma_

_Nadie llega de la nada._

—Vale. — sonreí, pero sentía que era una mueca que se asemejaba a una de esas máscaras Hannya que utilizaban en el Kabuki.

Odiaba los karaokes, no sabía porqué había aceptado en ir, pero no me quedaba más remedio que sentarme y escuchar a Ino y a los demás cantar. Ambas caminamos hacia el local mientras veía de reojo como mi amiga se maquillaba levemente los labios. En sí ella siempre había tenido unos labios preciosos, gruesos y con un tono bastante agradable a la vista. Yo, los tenía un poco más delgados, pero creía que eran suficientes. No era de maquillarme, pero gustaba de delinearme los ojos, aunque Ino se había vuelto casi una profesional.

El local se llamaba _"Sakura"_ cosa que realmente no me causo gracia. Era conocido porque siempre actualizaban las canciones y el servicio de comida era suficientemente bueno como para poder pedir pollo frito y salsa de anguila. Se suponía que vendrían Shikamaru Nara y su grupo de amigos; Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga. Ino se había encargado de traerme a mí, Tenten y la prima de Neji, Hinata. En realidad; no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de tener que asistir, porque si bien la muerte de mi madre había sido hacia unos meses, todavía salir en grupo me mareaba.

_Una bola de carne se formó en mi garganta._

_No podía respirar._

—¡Ya hemos llegadooo! — la voz de Ino se escucho de golpe cuando pudimos ver a los demás esperando fuera del karaoke. Pude ver como los demás volteaban y comenzaban a saludarnos. Yo quería desaparecer.

—¡Sakura-chan! Te ves genial. — Naruto Uzumaki seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Con su cabello rubio revuelto y sus ojos azules, una familiaridad que seguramente antes me hubiera sacado de quicio, pero ahora había conseguido sentirme un poco más tranquila.

—¿Eh? No, nunca me había sentido más desaliñada sinceramente. — sonreí un poco, porque sabía que no estaba siendo modesta. Si antes mi cabello era corto, por la muerte de mi madre y el duelo, había provocado que creciera bajo mis hombros. Ino se había esmerado en que igualmente me pusiera el flequillo de lado, así que ahora me sentía una extraña.

—Bah, qué mentira. Oh, por cierto, Shikamaru — la mirada afilada del castaño se posó en nosotros, estaba hablando con Ino y Tenten. —¿Cuándo llega Sasuke? —ese nombre lo sentí familiar, pero no podía hacer conexión.

—Dijo que su hermano tiene un pendiente con el trabajo, pero que llegará en unos minutos. Entremos, ya debemos tener lista la reservación. —Shikamaru era serio, pero también tenía su lado amigable de cierto modo. Ambos habíamos sido parte del comité estudiantil y sus calificaciones eran buenas.

Algo así conmigo, pero yo ya no sentía ánimos de ser como era antes.

Cuando entramos al local y al cuarto de karaoke que habían rentado, inmediatamente me sentí como una extraña. Ino, Naruto y Lee habían comenzado a cantar, mientras que los demás nos sentábamos para pedir de algún refrigerio. Yo, sin embargo, no tenía apetito alguno. Apreciaba que Hinata fuera silenciosa, porque a diferencia de otros, ella nunca forzaba las conversaciones. En parte porque siempre me había caído bien, su padre era socio del mío y cuando mi madre había fallecido, habían dado sus respetos en el funeral.

_La música sonaba y podía escucharlos reír._

_Bromas, canciones desafinadas._

_La adolescencia en todo su esplendor…_

_¿Por qué mierda me siento tan sola?_

—Nee, Hinata-chan. — tomé un sorbo de mi agua mineral, mientras observábamos como Shikamaru y Chouji cantaban un dueto. La pálida mirada de mi amiga se fijó en la mía: —¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? — su tono de voz se escuchaba consternado.

—¿Quién es Sasuke? — le pregunté curiosa, pude sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Tenten y Ino. —¿¡Qué no sabes quién es!? Es el nuevo estudiante, estuvo viviendo en Alemania un tiempo, pero él había nacido en Tokio. Dicen que es modelo y que tiene tatuado todo el brazo derecho. — la mirada de Ino se iluminó completamente, pude escuchar las risas de Tenten. Los muchachos seguían cantando y Neji estaba en su teléfono como si nada. —Escuché que también tiene piercings… me preguntó si tendrá que quitárselos. — Tenten se río un poco, para después tomar una patata.

Suena a problemas.

—Es amigo de Naruto, su madre era muy amiga de la suya. — Ino parecía conocer toda la vida personal de todos. —Sé que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, igual que los de Naruto, su hermano solía estudiar en Konohagakure. — la Academia Konohagakure era conocida por ser prestigiosa para alumnos de Tokio de clase alta. No me extrañaba que alguien así de elegante fuera a estudiar con nosotros. No dije nada más, preferí darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

_Don't mess up the program of love_

_With your sudden kiss and fiery stare_

_I cleverly plan every hello and goodbye_

_Because everything comes to an end_

_Don't hurry!_

La música de Mariya Takeuchi se empezó a escuchar por las paredes del cuarto de karaoke. Sentí calor y nostalgia, porque era la canción favorita de mi madre. Quería salir y llorar, pero decidí incorporarme y tomar el micrófono de la sudorosa mano de Naruto, para comenzar a seguir la letra de la canción con mi voz. Escuché los aplausos de mis amigos y seguí, quería cantar hasta que su recuerdo se fuera.

_I'm just playing games_

_I know that's plastic love…_

Pero estaba tan concentrada en mi canción que no había notado que un chico alto, de cabellos negros y un piercing en la oreja había entrado al cuarto de karaoke. Su mirada oscura se posó en la mía y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. ¿Era posible sentir una presencia tan electrizante? Pues lo descubrí en ese momento. Vi como Naruto y los demás llegaban y le saludaban, yo me quedé parada con el micrófono en las manos y el corazón en la boca.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico que tomaría mi virginidad esa misma noche.


End file.
